The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device having a related symbol selection game.
Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible. Providing a secondary or bonus game in which a player has an opportunity to win potentially large awards or credits in addition to the awards associated with the primary or base game of the gaming device is one way to enhance player enjoyment and excitement.
Gaming devices having a secondary or bonus games generally employ a triggering event that occurs during the base game operation of the gaming device. The triggering event temporarily stalls or halts further base game play and enables a player to enter a second, different game, which is the bonus game. The player plays the bonus game, likely receives a bonus award, and returns to the base game.
Currently, gaming machines or devices such as slot machines provide bonus games wherein a player has one or more opportunities to select one or more symbols from a plurality of possible symbols. If the player selects one of the designated winning symbols or a winning combination of symbols, the game awards the player a bonus value such as credits. The outcome depends upon the particular symbol or symbols obtained by the player. If the player selects a terminating symbol, the game ends.
One known gaming device is the SPELLBINDER™ gaming device. For the bonus game of the SPELLBINDER™ gaming device, the gaming device displays the numbers one to twelve to a player. The gaming device selects one of the numbers from the set of numbers. The gaming device requires the player to input whether the player believes that the next number will be higher or lower than the selected number. If the player picked correctly, the gaming device provides an award to the player and repeats the process. If the player does not pick correctly, the bonus game ends.
Other various bonus games have been associated with gaming machines. Therefore, to increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide new bonus games for gaming machines.